Антоник, Владимир Владимирович
|гражданство = → |годы активности = |направление = |киностудия = |награды = }} Влади́мир Влади́мирович Анто́ник (белор. Уладзімір Уладзіміравіч Антонік, род. 13 февраля 1953, Слоним, Гродненская область, Белорусская ССР, СССР) — советский и российский киноактёр, актёр дубляжа, заслуженный артист Российской Федерации. Биография Родился 13 февраля 1953 года в городе Слониме (Гродненская область Белорусской ССР) и жил на улице Суворова. Окончил актёрский факультет ВГИКа (1973, мастерская И. Таланкина), был штатным актёром киностудии им. Горького. В кино он дебютировал в 1971 году и почти за сорок лет сыграл несколько десятков ролей — в «Последнем лете детства», фильме «Русь изначальная», а в 2009 году снялся в сериале «Золото скифов» в роли археолога Андрея Берестова. С конца 1970-х годов занимается дублированием и закадровым озвучанием зарубежных фильмов и научно-популярных программ. В 1980-е годы дублировал главные роли в нескольких индийских фильмах, Петара Хорвата («Офицер с розой»), Тьери Лермита в фильме «Откройте, полиция!», инспектора полиции в фильме «Достигая невозможного». Работал режиссёром на закадровом озвучании, был режиссёром кинопоказа на ТВЦ. Несколько раз дублировал Арнольда Шварценеггера в фильмах «Правдивая ложь», «Возмещение ущерба» и «Последний киногерой», Джеймса Бонда в исполнении Пирса Броснана в трех фильмах, Дэвида Кэррадайна («Убить Билла») и Жана Рено, Кларка Гейбла в «Унесённых ветром». Часто дублирует хара́ктерные роли, харизматичных персонажей, среди них множество известных голливудских актёров (голос Сильвестра Сталлоне, Мэла Гибсона, Ричарда Гира, Шона Бина, Алена Делона, Ральфа Файнса, Харрисона Форда, Энди Гарсия)«Твою матрицу!» — МК.ru (работы в дубляже Владимира Антоника). Его голосом также говорит актёр Хьюго Уивинг в трилогии «Матрица»Большой город. «Революция по-русски» (роль агента Смита) и «V — значит вендетта» (роль V). Выступил в качестве чтеца аудиокниги «Три товарища», романа Эриха Марии Ремарка, эта работа была хорошо оценена слушателями . Также принял участие в записи фэнтези-мюзикла «Последнее испытание» (Летописец). С 2014 года — голос телеканалов компании «Амедиа»: «A1», «A2», «Amedia Premium HD», «Amedia Hit HD». С 2015 года принимает активное участие в озвучке рекламных роликов. Наиболее близкое ему амплуа — романтического героя или же брутального героя-любовника. Любит охоту и рыбалкуО Владимире Антонике на сайте Петра Иващенко, Glanz.ru. Гордится своей родиной, где сейчас живёт его мама, и бывает там 3-4 раза в год. Сын — Евгений, дочь- Анна. Награды и признание * Заслуженный артист Российской Федерации Фильмография Актёр * 1971 — Чёрные сухари * 1974 — Последнее лето детства — Миша Поляков * 1974 — Потому что люблю * 1975 — Волчья стая * 1976 — Меня ждут на Земле * 1977 — Сказание о храбром витязе Фэт-Фрумосе — Фэт-Фрумос * 1978 — Плата за истину * 1980 — Ленин в Париже — Александр Трофимов * 1980 — Мужество — Андрей Круглов * 1982 — Не могу сказать «прощай» — Костя, друг Сергея * 1982 — Кто расскажет небылицу? — «диктор новостей» (озвучка) * 1982 — Однолюбы * 1983 — Карантин — Аспидов * 1983 — Раннее, раннее утро * 1983 — Набат — '' Андрей Кольцов '' — главная роль * 1984 — Время желаний — Дима * 1984 — Костёр в белой ночи — Павел Копырев * 1985 — И на камнях растут деревья * 1985 — Русь изначальная — Ратибор * 1986 — Секунда на подвиг — Иван Новиченко * 1987 — Николай Подвойский (страницы жизни) — Николай Подвойский * 1990 — Коррупция (фильм первый, «Убийство») — Гуров * 1990 — Убийца * 1991 — Дикое поле — Никита * 1991 — Заряженные смертью — Джерри Рэнклин, вертолётчик береговой охраны * 1991 — Царь Иван Грозный — Иван Перстень * 1992 — Белые одежды — Краснов * 1992 — Бесы — Маврикий Николаевич * 1992 — Вверх тормашками * 1993 — Монстры * 1993 — Отряд «Д» * 1993 — Четвёртая сторона треугольника * 1994 — Волшебник Изумрудного города — ураган * 1995 — За что? (Россия-Польша) — эпизод * 1996 — Любить по-русски 2 — редактор газеты * 1997 — Волшебный портрет — князь * 1999 — Казачья быль — Севрюк (также читает закадровый текст) * 1999 — Транзит для дьявола — Коршун * 2007 — Если у Вас нету тёти... — Георгий * 2007 — Молодой Волкодав — Воевода * 2009 — Большая нефть. Цена успеха * 2009 — Братья Карамазовы — отец Паисий * 2009 — Золото скифов — Андрей Берестов * 2010 — Ярослав. Тысячу лет назад — Вышата * 2015 — Молодая гвардия — Матвей Громов, отец Ульяны Озвучивание кино и мультфильмов Ниже указаны в основном работы актёра на дубляже. Фильмы, которые озвучены закадровым переводом, помечены отдельно. 2017 * 2016 — Молчание — отец Криштован Феррейра (Лиам Нисон) * 2016 — Пазманский дьявол — Анжело (Киаран Хайндс) * 2016 — Голос монстра — монстр (Лиам Нисон) * 2017 — Джон Уик 2 — Уинстон (Иэн Макшейн) * 2017 — Обитель зла: Последняя глава — доктор Александр Айзекс (Иэн Глен) * 2017 — Логан — Чарльз Ксавьер / Профессор Икс (Патрик Стюарт) * 2017 — Конг: Остров черепа — подполковник Престон Пакард (Сэмюэл Л. Джексон) * 2017 — Скрытые фигуры — Эл Харрисон (Кевин Костнер) * 2017 — Последствия — Роман Мельник (Арнольд Шварценеггер) * 2017 — Охотник с Уолл-стрит — Дэйн Дженсен (Джерард Батлер) * 2017 — Париж подождёт — Майкл (Алек Болдуин) * 2017 — Спасатели Малибу — наставник (Дэвид Хассельхофф) * 2017 — Тачки 3 — Звяк (Рэй Маглиоззи) * 2017 — Валериан и город тысячи планет — пират Боб (Ален Шаба), президент (Рутгер Хауэр) * 2017 — Телохранитель киллера — Дариус Кинкейд (Сэмюэл Л. Джексон) * 2017 — Малыш на драйве — Док (Кевин Спейси) * 2017 — Kingsman: Золотое кольцо — глава «Statesman» Шампанское (Джефф Бриджес), Артур (Майкл Гэмбон) * 2017 — Наёмник — Стэн Хёрли (Майкл Китон) * 2017 — Бегущий по лезвию 2049 — Рик Декард (Харрисон Форд) * 2017 — Геошторм — Джейк Лоусон (Джерард Батлер) 2016 * 2015 — Элвин и бурундуки: Грандиозное бурундуключение — Бурундук Элвин * 2016 — Дедушка лёгкого поведения — Стинки (Дэнни Гловер) * 2016 — Боги Египта — Сет (Джерард Батлер) * 2016 — Да здравствует Цезарь! — Эдди Мэнникс (Джош Бролин) * 2016 — Гордость и предубеждение и зомби — мистер Беннет (Чарльз Дэнс) * 2016 — Бэтмен против Супермена: На заре справедливости — Джонатан Кент (Кевин Костнер) * 2016 — Книга джунглей — Шер Хан (Идрис Эльба) * 2016 — Пришельцы 3: Революция — Годфруа Де Монмирай (Жан Рено) * 2016 — Падение Лондона — Майк Бэннинг (Джерард Батлер) * 2016 — Эдди «Орёл» — комментатор Би-би-си (Джим Бродбент) * 2016 — Белоснежка и охотник 2 — волшебное зеркало * 2016 — Варкрафт — Гул’Дан (Дэниел Ву) * 2016 — Финансовый монстр — Ли Гейтс (Джордж Клуни) * 2016 — Любой ценой — Маркус Гамильтон (Джефф Бриджес) * 2016 — В поисках Дори — Хлюп (Идрис Эльба) * 2016 — Охотники за привидениями — Гарольд Филмор (Чарльз Дэнс) * 2016 — Отряд самоубийц — Энджело * 2016 — Великолепная семёрка — Хэнк * 2016 — Мобильник — Томас Маккорт (Сэмюэл Л. Джексон) * 2016 — Афера под прикрытием — Роберт Мазур (Брайан Крэнстон) * 2016 — Глубоководный горизонт — Джимми Харрелл (Курт Рассел) * 2016 — Дом странных детей Мисс Перегрин — мистер Баррон (Сэмюэл Л. Джексон) * 2016 — Одиссея — Жак-Ив Кусто (Ламбер Вильсон) * 2016 — Монстр-траки — Уизерс (Дэнни Гловер) * 2016 — Почему он? — Нед Флеминг (Брайан Крэнстон) * 2016 — Закон ночи — Ирвинг Фиггис (Крис Купер) 2015 * 2015 — Kingsman: Секретная служба — Ричмонд Валентин (Сэмюэл Л. Джексон) * 2015 — Восхождение Юпитер — Стингер Апини (Шон Бин) * 2015 — Ночной беглец — Джимми Конлон (Лиам Нисон) * 2015 — Мстители: Эра Альтрона — Ник Фьюри (Сэмюэл Л. Джексон) * 2015 — Век Адалин — Уилльям Джонс (Харрисон Форд) * 2015 — Третий лишний 2 — клиент (Лиам Нисон) * 2015 — Фантастическая четвёрка — Франклин Шторм (Рег Э. Кэти) * 2015 — Антураж — Лиам Нисон * 2015 — Вне/себя — Демиан Хэйл (Бен Кингсли) * 2015 — Эверест — Бек Уэзерс (Джош Бролин) * 2015 — Монстры на каникулах 2 — Франкенштейн (Кевин Джеймс) * 2015 — Багровый пик — Картер Кушинг (Джим Бивер) * 2015 — Убийца — Алехандро (Бенисио Дель Торо) * 2015 — Костяной томагавк — Франклин Хант (Курт Рассел) * 2015 — Омерзительная восьмёрка — Джон Рут (Курт Рассел) * 2015 — Сёстры — Макс (Джеймс Бролин) * 2015 — Крид: Наследие Рокки — Рокки Бальбоа (Сильвестр Сталлоне) 2014 * 2014 — Джек Райан: Теория хаоса — Томас Харпер (Кевин Костнер) * 2014 — Робокоп — Пэт Новак (Сэмюэль Джексон) * 2014 — Охотники за сокровищами — Джордж Стаут (Джордж Клуни) * 2014 — Приключения мистера Пибоди и Шермана — Эйе * 2014 — Воздушный маршал — Билл Маркс (Лиам Нисон) * 2014 — Первый мститель: Другая война — Ник Фьюри (Сэмюэль Л. Джексон) * 2014 — Этим утром в Нью-Йорке — Рубен (Джеймс Эрл Джонс) * 2014 — Пластик — Стив Доусон (Грэм Мактавиш) * 2014 — Миллион способов потерять голову — Клинч (Лиам Нисон) * 2014 — Неудержимые 3 — Барни Росс (Сильвестр Сталлоне) * 2014 — Типа копы — Бролин (Энди Гарсиа) * 2014 — Город грехов 2: Женщина, ради которой стоит убивать — Дуайт МакКарти (Джош Бролин) * 2014 — Посвящённый — Дающий (Джефф Бриджес) * 2014 — Виноваты звёзды — Питер Ван Хутен (Уиллем Дефо) * 2014 — Человек ноября — Питер Деверо (Пирс Броснан) * 2014 — Прогулка среди могил — Мэтт Скаддер (Лиам Нисон) * 2014 — Несносные боссы 2 — Ник Хендрикс (Джейсон Бейтман) * 2014 — Джон Уик — Уинстон (Иэн Макшейн) * 2014 — Седьмой сын — Мастер Грегори (Джефф Бриджес) * 2014 — Заложница 3 — Брайан Миллс (Лиам Нисон) * 2014 — Приключения Паддингтона — Мистер Браун (Хью Бонневилль) * 2014 — Книга жизни — Шибальба (Рон Перлман) * 2014 — Большая игра — Моррис (Рэй Стивенсон) * 2014 — Жертвуя пешкой — Борис Спасский (Лев Шрайбер) * 2014 — Свалка — мужские персонажи 2013 * 2013 — Зайцев+1 — Жора (герой Жерара Депардьё) * 2013 — Муви 43 — Тим Кук (Ричард Гир) * 2013 — Неудержимый — Джимми Бобо (Сильвестр Сталлоне) * 2013 — Падение Олимпа — Майк Бэннинг (Джерард Батлер) * 2013 — Гостья — Джеб Страйдер (Уильям Херт) * 2013 — Стартрек: Возмездие — Адмирал Александ Маркус * 2013 — Человек из стали — Джонатан Кент * 2013 — Призрачный патруль — Рой Палсифер (Джефф Бриджес) * 2013 — Росомаха: Бессмертный — Ясида * 2013 — Джобс: Империя соблазна — юрист * 2013 — Армагеддец — Мистер Шеппард (Пирс Броснан) * 2013 — Паранойя — Огастин «Джок» Годдард (Харрисон Форд) * 2013 — План побега — Рэй Бреслин (Сильвестр Сталлоне) * 2013 — Жасмин — Огги * 2013 — Гонка — дед Лаунды * 2013 — Игра Эндера — полковник Хайрам Графф (Харрисон Форд) * 2013 — Индюки: Назад в будущее — Стив (Джордж Такей) * 2013 — Внутри Льюина Дэвиса — Бад Гроссман * 2013 — 47 ронинов — Сэведж * 2013 — Геракл: Начало легенды — царь Амфитрион (Скотт Эдкинс) * 2013 — Забойный реванш — Генри «Бритва» Шарп (Сильвестр Сталлоне) * 2013 — Она — читает текст * 2013 — Телеведущий 2: И снова здравствуйте — телеведущий (Харрисон Форд)/(Лиам Нисон) * 2013 — Лекарь: Ученик Авиценны — шах Ала (Оливье Мартинес) * 2013 — Король сафари — Фанго (Лиам Нисон) 2012 * 2012 — Морской бой — Адмирал Шэйн (Лиам Нисон) * 2012 — Неудержимые 2 — Барни Росс (Сильвестр Сталлоне) * 2012 — Мстители — Ник Фьюри (Сэмюэль Джексон) * 2012 — Третий лишний — Сэм Джонс * 2012 — Заложница 2 — Брайан Миллс (Лиам Нисон) * 2012 — На грани — Майк Аккерман (Энтони Маки) * 2012 — Слова — Клэй Хаммонд (Дэннис Куэйд) * 2012 — Все любят китов * 2012 — Закон доблести * 2012 — Джунгли зовут! В поисках Марсупилами — Капрал * 2012 — Пираньи 3DD — Дэвид Хассельхофф (камео) * 2012 — Королевство полной луны — Уолт Бишоп (Билл Мюррей) * 2012 — Белоснежка и охотник — герцог Хаммонд / Зеркало * 2012 — Особо опасны — Ладо (Бенисио дель Торо) * 2012 — Суши гёл — Макс * 2012 — Шаг вперед 4 — Билл Андерсон * 2012 — Монстры на каникулах — Доспехи * 2012 — Неуловимые — сержант-майор Эндрю Таннер (Джеффри Дин Морган) * 2012 — Я, Алекс Кросс — Леон Мерсье (Жан Рено) * 2012 — Линкольн — член Палаты представителей США Тадеуш Стивенс (Томми Ли Джонс) * 2012 — Хичкок — Уитфилд Кук 2011 * 2011 — Потомки — Мэтт Кинг (Джордж Клуни) * 2011 — Схватка — Оттуэй (Лиам Нисон) * 2011 — Папаши без вредных привычек — доктор Луиш (Жан Рено) * 2011 — Мой парень из зоопарка — лев Джо (Сильвестр Сталлоне) * 2011 — Первый мститель — Ник Фьюри (Сэмюэль Джексон) * 2011 — Несносные боссы — Дэйв Харкен (Кевин Спейси) * 2011 — Ковбои против пришельцев — полковник Вуди Долархайд (Харрисон Форд) * 2011 — Железный рыцарь — Архиепископ Лэнгтон (Чарльз Дэнс) * 2011 — Храбрые перцем — ''король Таллиус (Чарльз Дэнс) * 2011 — Тор — Ник Фьюри (Сэмюэль Джексон) * 2011 — Затаившиеся 3D — Честер * 2011 — Инопланетное вторжение: Битва за Лос-Анджелес — сержант Майкл Нанц * 2011 — Неизвестный — доктор Мартин Харрис (Лиам Нисон) * 2011 — Элвин и бурундуки 3 — Бурундук Элвин 2010 * 2010 — Бурлеск — мистер Андерсон * 2010 — Доброе утро — Майк Померой (Харрисон Форд) * 2010 — Турист — главный инспектор Джонс (Тимоти Далтон) * 2010 — Медведь Йоги — Медведь Йоги (Дэн Эйкройд) * 2010 — Социальная сеть — Ховард Уинклвосс * 2010 — Тринадцать — детектив Ларри Мьюлейн * 2010 — Ешь, молись, люби — Ричард * 2010 — Три дня на побег — Деймон Пеннингтон (Лиам Нисон) * 2010 — Призрак — Адам Лэнг (Пирс Броснан) * 2010 — Центурион — генерал Титус Вирилус * 2010 — Помни меня — Чарльз Хокинс (Пирс Броснан) * 2010 — Письма к Джульетте — Лоренцо Бартолини * 2010 — Железный человек 2 — Ник Фьюри (Сэмюэль Джексон) * 2010 — Месть пушистых — Дэн Сандерс (Брендан Фрейзер) * 2010 — Робин Гуд — Уильям Маршал * 2010 — Рысь — Иван Ракитин; роль Алексея Макарова * 2010 — Киллеры — мистер Корнфельдт * 2010 — Команда-А — генерал Рассел Моррисон * 2010 — Кошки против собак: Месть Китти Галор — Тэбб Лэзенби (Роджер Мур) * 2010 — Неудержимые — Барни Росс (Сильвестр Сталлоне) * 2010 — Покушение (Беларусь) — Бертран Луазон; роль Павла Делонга * 2010 — Уолл-Стрит: Деньги не спят — Бреттон Джеймс (Джош Бролин) * 2010 — Из Парижа с любовью — автор * 2010 — Бобер — Уолтер Блэк (Мэл Гибсон * 2010 — Гениальный папа — Роберт Эйксл (Кевин Спейси) * 2010 — Легион — Боб Хенсон * 2010 — Человек-волк — Лоуренс Тэлбот (Бенисио Дель Торо) 2009 * 2009 — Форсаж 4 — Пеннинг * 2009 — Агора — Кирилл * 2009 — Спуск 2 — Уэйнс * 2009 — Безумный спецназ — Лин Кэсседи (Джордж Клуни) * 2009 — Хлоя — Дэвид Стюарт (Лиам Нисон) * 2009 — Элвин и Бурундуки 2 — Бурундук Элвин * 2009 — История одного вампира — Мурлаф * 2009 — Снайпер. Оружие возмездия (Россия, Беларусь) — Стас Михайловский; роль Павела Делонга * 2009 — Формула любви для узников брака — Марсель (Жан Рено) * 2009 — Астробой — Президент Стоун (Дональд Сазерленд) * 2009 — Добро пожаловать в Zомбилэнд — Билл Мюррэй * 2009 — Соломон Кейн — Соломон Кейн * 2009 — Воины света — Чарльз Бромли (Сэм Нил) * 2009 — Затерянный мир — Эник * 2009 — Люди Икс: Начало. Росомаха — полковник Уильям Страйкер * 2009 — Пятница 13-е — Офицер Брак * 2009 — Супруги Морган в бегах — Клей Вилер * 2009 — Бесподобный мистер Фокс — Мистер Фокс (Джордж Клуни) 2008 * 2008 — Четыре Рождества — Брэд (Винс Вон) * 2008 — Ларго Винч: Начало — Стефан Маркус, Йосип * 2008 — Как потерять друзей и заставить всех тебя ненавидеть — Клейтон Хардинг (Джефф Бриджес) * 2008 — Ночи в Роданте — Д-р Пол Фланнер (Ричард Гир) * 2008 — На крючке — отец Джерри * 2008 — Миллионер из трущоб — Джавед * 2008 — Секретные материалы: Хочу верить — Отец Джозеф Криссман * 2008 — Мамма Mia! — Сэм (Пирс Броснан) * 2008 — Индиана Джонс и Королевство хрустального черепа — Индиана Джонс (Харрисон Форд) * 2008 — Кунг-фу панда — Тай Лунг (Иэн Макшейн) * 2008 — Отпетые мошенники — Максим (Жан Рено) * 2008 — Право на убийство (закадровое озвучание) * 2008 — Судный день — Майкл Канарис * 2008 — Хортон — мэр Нэд (Стив Кэррел) * 2008 — Заложница — Брайан Миллс (Лиам Нисон) * 2008 — Рэмбо IV — Джон Рэмбо (Сильвестр Сталлоне) * 2008 — Жизнь после людей (документальный) — читает текст (перевод Первого Канала) 2007 * 2007 — Элвин и бурундуки — Бурундук Элвин * 2007 — Львы для ягнят — профессор Стивен Молли (Роберт Редфорд) * 2007 — Гангстер — Риччи Робертс (Рассел Кроу) * 2007 — Обитель зла 3 — Доктор Айзекс * 2007 — Шары ярости — Фенг (Кристофер Уокен) * 2007 — Смерш — Клык; роль Андрея Олефиренко * 2007 — Чужой лес — Майк * 2007 — Симпсоны в кино — Преподобный Лавджой (Гарри Ширер) * 2007 — Шрэк Третий — уродливая сводная сестра Мэйбл * 2007 — Лак для волос — Уилбур Тёрнблед * 2007 — Планета страха — Шериф Хаг (Майкл Бин) * 2007 — Фантастическая четвёрка 2: Вторжение Серебряного сёрфера — Существо/Бен Гримм * 2007 — Попутчик — Джон Райдер (Шон Бин) 2006 * 2006 — 300 спартанцев — Царь Леонид (Джерард Батлер) * 2006 — На колёсах — Бенно Хелд * 2006 — Призраки Гойи — Лоренцо (Хавьер Бардем) * 2006 — Смывайся! — Лягуш (Жан Рено) * 2006 — Фонтан — Великий Инквизитор Силецио * 2006 — Человек года — Джек Менкен (Кристофер Уокен) * 2006 — Дитя человеческое — Тео Фарон (Клайв Оуэн) * 2006 — Рога и копыта — Дюк, собака * 2006 — Гарфилд 2: История двух кошечек — Дарджис (Билли Коннолли) * 2006 — Люди Икс: Последняя битва — Д-р Генри 'Хэнк' МакКой / Зверь * 2006 — Эскадрилья «Лафайет» — капитан Тено́ (Жан Рено) * 2006 — Посейдон — Роберт Рэмси (Курт Расселл) * 2006 — Миссия невыполнима 3 — Оуэн Дэвиан (Филипп Сеймур Хоффман) * 2006 — Американская мечта — Президент Джозеф Стэйтон * 2006 — 16 кварталов — детектив Фрэнк Нугент * 2006 — Ледниковый период 2: Глобальное потепление — Гриф * 2006 — Счастливое число Слевина — Рабби (Бен Кингсли) * 2006 — Огненная стена — Джек Стэнфилд (Харрисон Форд) * 2006 — Князь Владимир — Император 2005 * 2005 — Хаос — капитан Мартин Дженкинс (Генри Черни) * 2005 — V — значит вендетта — V (Хьюго Уивинг) * 2005 — Оружейный барон — Андре Батист * 2005 — Самый быстрый «Индиан» — Джим Мофетт * 2005 — Завтрак на Плутоне — отец Лиам * 2005 — Ледяной урожай — Уильямс * 2005 — Фантастическая четверка — Существо / Бен Гримм * 2005 — Бэтмен: Начало — Анри Дюккард (Лиам Нисон) * 2005 — Оправданная жестокость — Карл Фогарти (Эд Харрис) * 2005 — Поцелуй навылет — Гай Перри (Вэл Килмер) * 2005 — Большая белая обуза — Рэймонд Барнелл * 2005 — Вэлиант: Пернатый спецназ — Гатси (Хью Лори) * 2005 — Тёмные силы — Джеймс * 2005 — Матадор — Джулиан Нойбл (Пирс Броснан) * 2005 — Империя волков — Жан-Луи Шиффер * 2005 — Город грехов — Марв (Микки Рурк) * 2005 — Мисс Конгениальность 2: Прекрасна и опасна — Джоэль Мейерс * 2005 — Роботы — Хёрб Нержавейкин (Стэнли Туччи) 2004 * 2004 — Мост короля Людовика Святого — Вице-король Перу * 2004 — Полет Феникса — Фрэнк Таунз (Дэннис Куэйд) * 2004 — Александр — Филипп (Вэл Килмер) * 2004 — После заката — Макс Бурдетт * 2004 — Ключи от бездны: Операция Голем (роль Р.Адомайтиса) * 2004 — Ключи от бездны: Охота на призраков (роль Р.Адомайтиса) * 2004 — Столкновение — Рик Кэбот (Брендан Фрейзер) * 2004 — Женщина-кошка — Джордж Хедар * 2004 — Троя — Одиссей (Шон Бин) * 2004 — Ван Хельсинг — Ван Хельсинг (Хью Джекман) * 2004 — Убить Билла 2 — Билл (Дэвид Кэррадайн) * 2004 — Заколдованная Элла — сэр Питер * 2004 — Законы привлекательности — Дэниел Рафферти (Пирс Броснан) * 2004 — Охотники за разумом — Джейк Харрис (Вэл Килмер) * 2004 — Грязные танцы 2: Гаванские ночи — Берт Миллер * 2004 — Амнезия — Майк Делмарко * 2004 — Багровые реки 2: Ангелы апокалипсиса — комиссар Пьер Неман (Жан Рено) * 2004 — Миллион лет до нашей эры — шеф (Жерар Депардье) * 2004 — Спартанец — Скотт (Вэл Килмер) 2003 * 2003 — Последний самурай — полковник Багли * 2003 — Монстр * 2003 — В ловушке времени * 2003 — Кенгуру Джекпот — Сальваторе Маджио * 2003 — Такси 3 — пассажир (Сильвестр Сталлоне) * 2003 — Луни Тюнз: Снова в деле — Дэмиен Дрейк (Тимоти Далтон) * 2003 — Матрица: Революция — Агент Смит (Хьюго Уивинг) * 2003 — Невезучие — Квентин (Жерар Депардье) * 2003 — Убить Билла — Билл (Дэвид Кэррадайн) * 2003 — 21 грамм — доктор Джонс * 2003 — Невыносимая жестокость — Донован Донели (Джеффри Раш) * 2003 — Трудности перевода — Боб Хэррис (Билл Мюррей) * 2003 — Дочь моего босса — Ти-Джей (Майкл Мэдсен) * 2003 — Дети шпионов 3: Игра окончена — Мастер Игрушек (Сильвестр Сталлоне) * 2003 — Открытый простор — Чарли Уэйт * 2003 — Ограбление по-итальянски — итальянский охранник * 2003 — Матрица: Перезагрузка — Агент Смит (Хьюго Уивинг) * 2003 — Ограбление по-французски — Дэниель Форей (Жерар Депардье) * 2003 — Земное ядро — доктор Джош Кисс * 2003 — Загнанный — Тед Ченовиз * 2003 — Ловец снов — Оуэн * 2003 — Дети дождя * 2003 — Белое золото — читает закадровый перевод 2002 * 2002 — Поймай меня, если сможешь — Джек Барнс (Джеймс Бролин) * 2002 — Чикаго — Билли Флинн (Ричард Гир) * 2002 — Банды Нью-Йорка — священник Вэллон (Лиам Нисон) * 2002 — Анализируй то — Энтони Белла * 2002 — Экстремалы — Ян (Руфус Сьюэлл) * 2002 — Властелин колец: Две крепости — Гамлинг * 2002 — Корабль-призрак — капитан Шон Мёрфи * 2002 — Глубина — Брайс * 2002 — Смокинг — Дитрих Бэннинг * 2002 — Ангел мести — Фрэнки Делано * 2002 — Фрида — Давид Альфаро Сикейра (Антонио Бандерас) * 2002 — Дети шпионов 2: Остров несбывшихся надежд — Грегорио Кортез (Антонио Бандерас) * 2002 — К-19 — Алексей Востриков * 2002 — Добро пожаловать в Коллинвуд — Джерзи (Джордж Клуни) * 2002 — Неудержимые — лейтенант Макгрудер * 2002 — Царь скорпионов — Торак * 2002 — В чужом ряду — Терри Кауфман, Рон Кэбот * 2002 — Шоу начинается — офицер Трей Сэллерс (Эдди Мерфи) * 2002 — Мы были солдатами — сержант Бэзил Пламли (Сэм Эллиот) * 2002 — Возмещение ущерба — Горди Брюер (Арнольд Шварцнеггер) 2001 * 2001 — Али * 2001 — Властелин колец: Братство кольца — Боромир (Шон Бин) * 2001 — История с ожерельем — граф Калиостро (Кристофер Уокен) * 2001 — Джей и Молчаливый Боб наносят ответный удар — Бен Аффлек/Холден МакНейл (дубляж, компания «Вэст»); половина мужских ролей (закадровый перевод, СТС) * 2001 — Крысиные бега — Блейн Коуди; закадровый текст * 2001 — Очень страшное кино 2 — Отец МакФили (Джеймс Вудс) * 2001 — Искусственный разум — Генри Свинтон * 2001 — Лара Крофт: Расхитительница гробниц — Мэнфред Пауэлл * 2001 — Шрек — Лорд Фаркуад (Джон Литгоу) * 2001 — Пришельцы в Америке — Тибальт (Жан Рено) * 2001 — Дети шпионов — Грегорио Кортез (Антонио Бандерас) * 2001 — Час пик 2 (закадровое озвучание) * 2001 — Сквозные ранения — Орин Бойд * 2001 — День святого Валентина — Адам Кэрр 2000 * 2000 — Братство волка — Грегуар де Фронсак * 2000 — Убрать Картера — Джек Картер (Сильвестр Сталлоне) * 2000 — Горец: Конец игры — Дункан МакЛауд (Эдриан Пол) * 2000 — Космические ковбои — Хоук Хокинс, маленький Хоук (Томми Ли Джонс) * 2000 — Гладиатор — Квинтус * 2000 — Ю-571 — лейтенант Эндрю Тайлер (Мэттью МакКонахи) * 2000 — Черная дыра — Уильям Джонс * 2000 — Распутник — мужские роли 1990-е * 1999 — Возвращение Титаника (Россия) — Титаник * 1999 — Каждое воскресенье — Джек «Кэп» Руни * 1999 — Талантливый мистер Рипли — Герберт Гринлиф (Джеймс Реборн) * 1999 — Зеленая миля — Брутус * 1999 — Анна и король — Король Монкгут (Чоу Юнь-Фат) * 1999 — И целого мира мало — Джеймс Бонд (Пирс Броснан) * 1999 — Тринадцатый этаж — Дуглас Холл, Джон Фергюсон, Дэвид * 1999 — Матрица — Агент Смит (Хьюго Уивинг) * 1998 — Прощай, любовник — Бен Данмор * 1998 — Переговорщик — лейтенант Дэнни Роман * 1998 — Час пик — Томас Гриффин / Джантао (Том Уилкинсон), агент Дэн Уитней (Рекс Линн), капитан Уильям Дайэл (Филип Бэйкер Холл) (дубляж SDI Media Russia, 2017 г.) * 1998 — Смертельное оружие 4 — Мартин Риггс (дубляж Мост Видео) (Мэл Гибсон) * 1998 — Отверженные — Жан Вальжан (Лиам Нисон) * 1998 — Поли — доктор Рейнголд * 1998 — Человек в железной маске — Портос (Жерар Депардье) * 1997 — Волшебный портрет — Ан Юань Па (Чань Цзяньюань) * 1997 — Секреты Лос-Анджелеса * 1997 — Завтра не умрет никогда — Джеймс Бонд(Пирс Броснан) * 1997 — Солдат Джейн — все мужские роли * 1997 — Игра — Джим Фейнголд * 1996 — Марс атакует! — профессор Дональд Кесслер (Пирс Броснан) * 1996 — Дневной свет — Кит Латура (Сильвестр Сталлоне) * 1996 — Стиратель — Джон Крюгер (дубляж Варус Видео и Мост Видео) (Арнольд Шварцнеггер) * 1995 — Золотой глаз — Джеймс Бонд (Пирс Броснан) * 1995 — Аполлон 13 — Джин Крэнц (Эд Харрис) * 1995 — Флюк — Сильвестр * 1995 — Храброе сердце — Уильям Уоллес (дубляж для Blu-ray)(Мэл Гибсон) * 1995 — Майор Пэйн — подполковник Стоун (закадровый перевод) * 1994 — ReBoot (1 и 2 сезоны) — Боб, ТВ Майк, второстепенные персонажи * 1994 — Интервью с вампиром — Арман (Антонио Бандерас) * 1994 — Уайетт Эрп — Вирджил Эрп * 1994 — Правдивая ложь — Гарри Таскер (Арнольд Шварцнеггер) * 1993 — Армия тьмы — озвучивание в один голос (закадровый перевод киностудии им. Горького, 1994 г.) * 1993 — Эйс Вентура: Розыск домашних животных — Дэн Марино (Мост Видео) * 1993 — Бетховен 2 — Джордж Ньютон * 1993 — Беглец — Сэмюэль Джерард (Томми Ли Джонс) * 1993 — Последний киногерой — Джек Слейтер (Арнольд Шварценеггер) (дубляж для VHS) * 1993 — Пришельцы — Годфруа де Монмирай (Жан Рено) (дубляж киностудии им. Горького, 1993 г.) * 1992 — Воспитание жестокости у женщин и собак (роль Андриса Лиелайса) * 1992 — Домохозяйка — Ньютон Дэвис (Стив Мартин) (дубляж SDI Media Russia, 2017 г.) * 1991 — Разборки в маленьком Токио — сержант Крис Кеннер (Дольф Лундгрен) (дубляж для VHS, Варус Видео) * 1991 — Напролом — половина мужских ролей (ОРТ) * 1991 — Гудзонский ястреб — Альфред * 1991 — В постели с врагом — Мартин Барни (современный дубляж) * 1990 — Хищник 2 — Питер Кейс (дубляж для Blu-ray) * 1990 — Мистер Судьба — Ларри Джозеф Берроу, рассказчик(Джеймс Белуши) * 1990 — Берег спасения (СССР — КНДР) — закадровый перевод * 1990 — Красивая жизнь — Джимми Дворски * 1990 — Красотка — все мужские роли (ОРТ) * 1990 — Подземелье ведьм — Андрей Брюс * 1990 — Крепкий орешек 2 — генерал Рамон Эсперанса, Трюдо (дубляж для Blu-ray) 1980-е * 1989 — Слепая ярость — все мужские роли (ОРТ)В списке указан год выхода фильма на экран в стране производившей их. Фильмы, помеченные как закадровое озвучание, были озвучены Владимиром Антоником в 1990-е годы * 1989 — Фанат (СССР) — Гриша * 1989 — Идеальное преступление — Язон Рондол; роль Ремигиуса Сабулиса * 1989 — Смертельное оружие 2 — часть мужских ролей (ОРТ) * 1989 — Рожденный четвертого июля — сержант Хейс (современный дубляж) * 1989 — Невиновный — Дэнни Скалайз (дубляж для VHS) * 1989 — Лицензия на убийство — Джеймс Бонд (современный дубляж) * 1989 — Взлом — Лотц * 1988 — Миссисипи в огне * 1988 — Баловень судьбы (дубляж для VHS) * 1988 — Игра в смерть — лейтенант Русковски * 1988 — Огонь на поражение — Стив * 1987 — Дни и годы Николая Батыгина — Николай Батыгин в молодости; роль Вадима Спиридонова * 1987 — Мио, мой Мио — кователь мечей * 1987 — Офицер с розой — Петар Хорват; роль Жарко Лаушевича * 1987 — Танцуй, танцуй — Раму (Ромео) * 1987 — Небо над Берлином — все мужские роли * 1987 — Свидание вслепую — Дэвид Бедфорд (дубляж для VHS) * 1986 — Без гроша в Беверли-Хиллз — Джерри Баскин * 1986 — Потерпевшие претензий не имеют — Ильяс Садыков; роль Досхана Жолжаксынова * 1986 — Чужие — Бишоп * 1986 — Окно спальни — Терри Ламберт * 1986 — Океан — Аджит; роль Санни Деола (советский дубляж) * 1985 — Ганг, твои воды замутились — Нарендр Сахай; роль Раджива Капура (советский дубляж) * 1985 — Грядущему веку — Антон Соболев; роль Юозаса Киселюса * 1985 — Прощай, зелень лета... — Тимур Исмаилов; роль Фахраддина Манафова * 1984 — Легенда о любви (СССР, Индия) — Иззат; роль Санни Деола (советский дубляж) * 1984 — Жертва обмана — инспектор Рахул Сахани * 1984 — Кровавое посвящение — Джейсон Рэнделл (дубляж для VHS) * 1984 — Откройте, полиция! — Франсуа (дубляж 1986 года) * 1984 — Вспышка * 1983 — Смысл жизни по Монти Пайтону — рассказчик (дубляж «SDI Media Russia», 2017 г.) * 1983 — Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая — Дарт Вейдер — (дубляж 2010 года) * 1982 — Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю — детектив * 1981 — Профессионал — Сальваторе Вольфони * 1981 — Только для твоих глаз — Милос Коломбо (современный дубляж) * 1980 — Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар — Дарт Вейдер (дубляж 2010 года) * 1979 — Особо опасные (роль Виктора Жиганова) * 1978 — Красная косынка * 1977 — Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда — Дарт Вейдер (дубляж 2010 года) * 1976 — Гнездо саламандр * 1968 — Планета обезьян — Джордж Тейлор (новый дубляж для DVD) * 1963 — Из России с любовью (современный дубляж) * 1962 — Доктор Ноу — доктор Ноу (современный дубляж) * 1968 — Не пойман, не вор (современное закадровое озвучание) * 1959 — Бен-Гур — Иуда Бен-Гур (дубляж для VHS, Варус Видео) * 1954 — Французский канкан * 1951 — Камо грядеши? — Марк Виниций (новый дубляж для DVD) * 1939 — Унесённые ветром — Ретт Батлер (новый дубляж для DVD) * 1929 — Под крышами Парижа — мужские роли («Фортуна-Фильм»; закадровый перевод) Мультсериалы * 2016 — Мой любимый рыцарь — Генри * 2016 — Суперкрошки — профессор Утоний, мэр * 2015 — LEGO Рыцари Нексо — король Хальберт * 2015 — Вся правда о медведях — Гриз * 2015 — LEGO Звёздные войны: Истории дроидов — C-3PO, Квай-Гон Джинн * 2015 — Элвин и бурундуки — Элвин * 2015 — LEGO Ninjago. Masters of Spinjitzu — Янг (в 48 серии), Ронин (в 56 серии), Канджакхан, Механик * 2015 — Египтус — Эксатон, Сет * 2015 — Откуда у Джейми щупальца? — рассказчик, сержант Гретчетт * 2014 — LEGO Звёздные войны: Новые хроники Йоды — C-3PO, Квай-Гон Джинн, Мэйс Винду * 2014 — Да здравствует король Джулиан — король Джулиан XII, мудрец Ночнойтанцор, Гектор, Карл, второстепенные персонажи * 2014 — Покемон XY — Рамос * 2014 — Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны — второстепенные персонажи в 184, 186, 188, 190, 200, 205, 206, 207, 208, 211 и 212 сериях * 2013 — Монстры против пришельцев — доктор Таракан * 2012 — Аватар: Легенда о Корре — Амон, Тензин, Хироши Сато, Айвей * 2010 — Томас и его друзья — рассказчик (14—17 сезоны) * 2005 — Приключения Тома и Джерри (СТС, закадр.) * 2005 — Лунатики (мультсериал) (закадровый перевод) * 2001 — Бейблэйд — диктор, разные персонажи (дубляж «Арк-ТВ» по заказу SDI Media, 2012 г.) * 2000 — Баран в большом городе * 1997 — Лапиш — маленький башмачник — Брюстер * 1997 — Джонни Браво — диктор, половина мужских ролей * 1997 — Экстремальные охотники за привидениями (в дубляже СТС) — Эдуардо, Сфинкс, Грюндель, Морфей, Кириллиан, Темпус, Ятак, Цернон * 1995 — Дракон-полицейский — диктор, треть мужских ролей (СТС) * 1995 — Альберт — пятый мушкетёр — кардинал Ришелье (ОРТ) * 1994 — Аладдин (мультсериал) — царь Пектор («Любовь амазонки») * 1994 — ReBoot: Повторная загрузка — Боб, Матрикс, Фонг (в 3-м сезоне), различные персонажи (ОРТ) * 1992 — Американский хвост — Кот Уол (ОРТ) * 1992 — Гуфи и его команда — Гуфи, Дюк («Король тусовки»), голос за кадром — «Что написано пером…», «Поймать Гуфи» (РТР) * 1992 — Чёрный Плащ — «Официальный парень» («Кряк разбушевался») * 1985 — Еноты — рассказчик, Ральф (первые серии) (ТВ-6) * 1983 — Хи-Мен и властелины вселенной — принц Адам / Хи-Мен (часть серий, дубляж Варус-Видео) * 1981 — Суперкнига. часть 1 — рассказчик, голос Суперкниги (дубляж Христианской телерадиокомпании при участии РТВ) * 1973 — Звёздный путь: Анимационный сериал — Леонард Маккой (закадровый перевод SDI Media Russia, 2017 г.) Телесериалы * 2017 — Мата Хари — Гимэ * 2016 — Во все тяжкие — Сол Гудман (дубляж телеканала «Че») * 2013 — Кости — Сили Бут (дубляж студии «Zone Vision» по заказу «ТВ-3») * 2012 — 2015 — Виолетта — Герман Кастильо, Николас Галан * 2006 — 2009 — Отряд «Антитеррор» — Рон Чилз * 2005 — Проклятые короли (мини-сериал, 2005) — Роберт Артуа, Карл Валуа, Жак де Моле, Гучо Бальони, Карл IV Красивый * 2003 — Женщины в любви (Бразилия) * 2003 — 2004 — Фрэнк Рива (Франция) — персонаж Аллена Делона * 2001 — Комиссар Монтале: Смертельные игры / Fabio Montale (Италия, Франция) — персонаж Аллена Делона * 2000 — Андромеда (закадр.) * 2000 — Семейные узы (Бразилия) * 1999 — Клан Сопрано — Тони Сопрано (1 сезон, дубляж «Мост-Видео») * 1999 — Пещера золотой розы — мужские роли, ОРТ * 1999 — Воздушные замки (Бразилия) * 1999 — Земля любви (Бразилия) * 1999 — Нежный яд (Бразилия) * 1999 — Грозовые Камни (Австралия) — доктор Алан Преториус, Тао, Луч, Пол, Саймон * 1998 — Вавилонская башня (Бразилия) * 1998 — Барни и его друзья (США) * 1997 — Во имя любви (Бразилия) * 1997 — Роксолана 1. Настуня (Украина) — падишах Сулейман * 1995 — Человек ниоткуда (телесериал) — Томас Вейл * 1993 — Грейс в огне (закадровый перевод ТВ-6, студия «Фортуна-Фильм») * 1993 — Томминокеры (в русск. вар.: Странные гости) (закадровый перевод НТВ) * 1990 — Дживс и Вустер — все мужские роли 3-го и 4-го сезона, кроме Дживса и Вустера (закадровый перевод для телеканала «Россия», 2003 год) * 1987 — Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение — капитан Жан-Люк Пикар (Патрик Стюарт) (закадровый перевод SDI Media Russia, 2016—2017 гг.) * 1986 — Кувалда — все мужские роли; 1-й сезон (закадровый перевод 2х2) * 1986 — Подводная одиссея команды Кусто — голос за кадром * 1985 — 1989 — Детективное агентство «Лунный свет» — Брюс Уиллис (закадровый перевод ОРТ) * 1976 — 1977 — Рабыня Изаура — Леонсио Алмейда (закадровый перевод студии «Селена» по заказу телеканала «Домашний», 2016 год) * 1975 — 1978 — Летучий отряд Скотланд-Ярда (телесериал) — все мужские роли (закадровый перевод ТВ-6) * 1974 — 1998 — Деррик (ФРГ) Озвучивание компьютерных игр * 1997 — Fallout — Лейтенант * 1997 — Incubation: Time is Running Out — Капрал Братт, Брифинги * 2004 — True Crime: Streets of LA — Роки * 2004 — The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth — Боромир, кавалерия Гондора * 2005 — F.E.A.R.. — Роуди Беттерс * 2006 — The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king — Халдар, Карш, заклинатели и чернокнижники Ангмара, князь Бранд, командир лучников Дейла, рыцари Дол-Амрота, Арвелег I (в кампании) * 2006 — The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II — Элронд, Боромир, кавалерия Гондора * 2006 — The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Золотое издание (1С) — голоса имперцев-мужчин * 2006 — Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption — Тайбер Занн * 2006 — Medieval II: Total War — мусульманские полководцы и немецкие священнослужители * 2006 — Call of Juarez: Сокровища ацтеков — Хуарес * 2006 — Sacred — голос Лоурелинада и других темных эльфов * 2006 — Neverwinter Nights 2 — Касавир, Епископ * 2007 — Ониблэйд — Светлый, Темный, Джей * 2007 — Soldier of Fortune: Payback — Томас Мейсон * 2007 — Crysis — голос костюма (муж.) * 2007 — Unreal Tournament III — Бишоп * 2007 — Medieval II: Total War: Kingdoms — мусульманские полководцы и немецкие священнослужители * 2007 — Kane & Lynch: Dead Men — Немой * 2007 — BioShock — Атлас, Сплайсеры (мутанты) * 2008 — Devil May Cry 4 — Агнус * 2008 — Смерть шпионам: Момент истины — Семён Строгов * 2008 — Тургор — Китобой * 2008 — Fallout 3 — Папа, роботы «Мистер Храбрец» * 2008 — Mass Effect — Советник Спаратус * 2008 — Need for Speed: Undercover — Полицейский (радиопереговоры) * 2008 — Assassin's Creed — Талал; Кадар * 2008 — Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 — Советский комбайн * 2008 — Alone in the Dark (игра, 2008) — Кроули * 2008 — Prince of Persia — отец Элики * 2009 — Wolfenstein — Кураторы и агенты кружка Крейсау, Штефан Криге, Ганс Гросс, Рядовые СС (миссия Деловой центр) * 2009 — World of Warcraft: Cataclysm — Вариан Ринн * 2009 — Disciples III: Renaissance — Капитан Ламберт * 2009 — Left 4 Dead 2 — Тренер * 2009 — Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 — Капитан Прайс * 2009 — X-Men Origins: Wolverine — полковник Уильям Страйкер * 2009 — Call of Juarez: Узы крови — Хуарес * 2009 — Risen — Инквизитор * 2009 — Resident Evil 5 — Альберт Вескер * 2009 — Red Faction: Guerrilla — Генерал Бертрам Рот, некоторые повстанцы * 2010 — BioShock 2 — Сплайсеры (мутанты), Сайлас Бентам * 2010 — God of War III — Кронос * 2010 — Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood — Микелетто Корелья, эпизодические персонажи * 2010 — StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty — Арктур Менгск, излучатель Пустоты * 2010 — Mafia II: Joe’s Adventures — Эдди Скарпа, Билл * 2010 — Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2010 — Пилот полицейского вертолёта * 2010 — Call of Duty: Black Ops — Фридрих Штайнер, майор Нейтч * 2010 — Mafia II — Эдди Скарпа * 2010 — Assassin's Creed II — эпизодические персонажи, врачи, горожане * 2010 — Kane and Lynch 2: Dog Days — Адам «Кейн» Маркус * 2010 — Napoleon: Total War — военный советник * 2011 — Ведьмак 2: Убийцы королей — Ян Наталис * 2011 — The Next BIG Thing — Вильям Фитц-Рэндольф * 2011 — Assassin's Creed: Revelations — Леандр * 2011 — Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 — «Волк» * 2011 — Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine — капитан Тит * 2011 — Dead Island — Сэм Би * 2011 — The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim — Тит Мид II * 2011 — Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows: Part II — Амикус Кэрроу * 2011 — Duke Nukem Forever — солдаты * 2012 — Call of Duty: Black Ops II — Николай Белинский * 2012 — Prototype 2 — солдаты * 2012 — Risen 2 — Карлос * 2013 — Call of Duty: Ghosts — Элиас Уолкер * 2013 — LEGO City Undercover — различные неигровые персонажи * 2013 — Beyond: Two Souls — Коул Фримен * 2013 — League of Legends — Brand, Varus * 2013 — StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm — Арктур Менгск, излучатель Пустоты * 2013 — Aliens: Colonial Marines — Бишоп * 2013 — Dota 2 — Wraith King, Pudge, Doom * 2014 — Diablo III: Reaper of Souls — Великий инквизитор, бредящий дворянин * 2014 — Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare — Джонатан Айронс * 2015 — Ведьмак 3: Дикая Охота — Весемир * 2015 — Halo 4 — Чиф * 2015 — Call of Duty: Black Ops III — Николай Белинский * 2015 — Heroes of the Storm — Седогрив, Вариан Ринн * 2015 — Halo 5: Guardians — Чиф; Роланд * 2015 — Star Wars: Battlefront — Дарт Вейдер * 2016 — Deus Ex: Mankind Divided — Джим Миллер; Боб Пейдж * 2016 — Battle Carnival — Rhino * 2017 — Гвинт: Ведьмак. Карточная игра — Весемир; Ян Наталис * 2017 — StarCraft: Remastered — Арктур Менгск, Арбитр Примечания Ссылки * * О Владимире Антонике на сайте Петра Иващенко, «Glanz.ru» * Владимир Антоник на сайте «Рускино.ру» * Интервью проекту «Легенды дубляжа» * Владимир Антоник в передаче «Звезда на крючке» * Каждому по звезде. Справка Владимира Антоника * Категория:Выпускники ВГИКа Категория:Актёры озвучивания в СССР Категория:Актёры озвучивания в России